Koda Kumi
Perfil *'Nombre:' 倖田來未thumb|231px *'Nombre (''romaji):' Koda Kumi *'Nombre real:' 神 田 来 未 子 / Koda Kumiko *'Apodos: Kuu-chan, Kuu-tan *'Profesión: '''Cantante y actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento: '13-Noviembre-1982 *'Lugar de nacimiento: Kioto, Prefectura de Kioto, Japón *'Estatura: '''153 cm *'Tipo de sangre: A *'''Familia: '''Hermana menor Misono Dramas *Ikemen desu ne (TBS, 2011, ep1) *Busu no Hitomi ni Koishiteru (Fuji TV, 2006, ep11) Peliculas *Saiyûki (es falsa Sanzo Hoshi) (2007) *Cutie Honey (es Diva) (2004) Premios '''Premios relacionados con la música *Mejor Colaboración de vídeo por LAST ANGEL (MTV VMAJ 2008) (2008) *Premios de oro por Ai no Uta (49 Nihon Registro Taisho) (2007) *Gran Premio por Ai no Uta (Best Hit Kayousai 2007) (2007) *Mejor video del año por Yume no Uta (MTV VMAJ 2007) (2007) *Mejor Video Femenino por Yume no Uta (MTV VMAJ 2007) (2007) *Mejor Vocal (48 Nihon Registro Taisho) (2006) *Gran Premio de Yume no Uta (39th Japan Usen Grand Prize) (2006) *Gran Premio de Yume no Uta (Best Hit Kayousai 2006) (2006) *buzzASIA from Japan for Trust you (MTV VMAJ 2006) (2006) *Mejor video del año por Butterfly (MTV VMAJ 2006) (2006) *Mejor Video Femenino por Butterfly (MTV VMAJ 2006) (2006) *Mejor Colaboración de vídeo para D.D.D. feat. SOULHEAD (Space Shower Music Video Awards 2006) (2006) *Triple Crown (Japan Gold Record Grand Prix) (2006) *Music Video del Año (Japan Gold Record Grand Prix) (2006) *Album Pop del Año (Japan Gold Record Grand Prix) (2006) *Artista del Año (Japan Gold Record Grand Prix) (2006) *47th Nihon Record Taishō por Butterfly (2005) No relacionados con la Música *Nail Queen (2010) *Best Jeanist (Woman) (2010) *Nail Queen (2009) *Best Jeanist (Woman) (2009) *Nail Queen (2008) *Best Jeanist (Woman) (2008) *Nail Queen (2007) *Best Jeanist (Woman) (2007) *Best Stylish Artist Award (MTV VMAJ 2007) (2007) *Women of 2006 by Vogue Nippon (2006) *Nail Queen (2006) *Best Jeanist (Woman) (2006) Videografia Video:Koda Kumi feat. Fergie - That Ain't Cool|Koda Kumi feat. Fergie - That Ain't Cool Video:Koda Kumi - Love Goes Like|Koda Kumi - Love Goes Like ♥ Video:Koda Kumi - Outside Fishbowl|Koda Kumi - Outside Fishbowl Video:Koda Kumi - BUT|Koda Kumi - BUT ♥ Video:Koda Kumi - Get Up & Move|Koda Kumi - Get Up & Move ♥ Video:Koda Kumi - Cherry Girl|Koda Kumi - Cherry Girl ♥ Video:Koda Kumi - JUICY|Koda Kumi - JUICY ♥ Video:Koda Kumi - Ima Sugu Hoshii|Koda Kumi - Ima Sugu Hoshii ♥ Video:Koda Kumi - Candy (feat Mr Blistah)|Koda Kumi - Candy (feat Mr Blistah) ♥ Video:Koda Kumi feat SOULHEAD - D.D.D|Koda Kumi feat SOULHEAD - D.D.D ♥ Video:Koda Kumi feat SOULHED - X.X.X|Koda Kumi feat SOULHED - X.X.X Video:Koda Kumi - Selfish|Koda Kumi - Selfish ♥ Video:Koda Kumi - Faraway|Koda Kumi - Faraway Video:Koda Kumi - Shake It Up|Koda Kumi - Shake It Up Video:Koda Kumi - Shake It|Koda Kumi - Shake It ♥ Video:Koda Kumi - Crazy 4 U|Koda Kumi - Crazy 4 U ♥ Video:Koda Kumi - Lies|Koda Kumi - Lies ♥ Video:Koda Kumi - Feel|Koda Kumi - Feel Video:Koda Kumi - You|Koda Kumi - You Video:Koda Kumi - It's all Love|Koda Kumi ft Misono - It's all Love (sisters) Video:Koda Kumi - Aisho|Koda Kumi - Aisho ♥ Video:Koda Kumi - Show Girl|Koda Kumi - Show Girl Video:Koda Kumi - MORE|Koda Kumi - MORE Video:Koda Kumi - No Regret|Koda Kumi - No Regret Video:Koda Kumi - Himitsu|Koda Kumi - Himitsu Video:Koda Kumi - Cutie Honey|Koda Kumi - Cutie Honey ♥ Video:Koda Kumi - Butterfly|Koda Kumi - Butterfly Video:Koda Kumi - Hot Stuff|Koda Kumi - Hot Stuff Video:Koda Kumi - Unmei|Koda Kumi - Unmei Video:Koda Kumi - Amai Wana|Koda Kumi - Amai Wana Video:Koda Kumi - Stay With Me|Koda Kumi - Stay With Me Video:Koda Kumi - Futari De...|Koda Kumi - Futari De... Video:Koda Kumi - With Your Smile|Koda Kumi - With Your Smile Video:Koda Kumi - I'll Be There|Koda Kumi - I'll Be There Video:Koda Kumi - Real Emotion|Koda Kumi - Real Emotion Video:Koda Kumi - Star|Koda Kumi - Star Video:Koda Kumi - Come With Me|Koda Kumi - Come With Me Video:Koda Kumi - Koi no Mahou|Koda Kumi - Koi no Mahou Video:Koda Kumi - Under|Koda Kumi - Under Video:Koda Kumi - Run For Your Life|Koda Kumi - Run For Your Life Video:Koda Kumi - Kiseki|Koda Kumi - Kiseki Video:Koda Kumi - Wind|Koda Kumi - Wind Video:Koda Kumi - KAMEN|Koda Kumi - KAMEN Video:Koda Kumi - Chase|Koda Kumi - Chase Video:Koda Kumi - Birthday Eve|Koda Kumi - Birthday Eve Video:Koda Kumi - You're So Beautiful|Koda Kumi - You're So Beautiful Video:Koda Kumi - 24|Koda Kumi - 24 Video:Koda Kumi - Promise|Koda Kumi - Promise Video:Koda Kumi - Trust You|Koda Kumi - Trust You Video:Koda Kumi - Hands|Koda Kumi - Hands Video:Koda Kumi - Someday|Koda Kumi - Someday Video:Koda Kumi - Gentle Words|Koda Kumi - Gentle Words Video:Koda Kumi - Maze|Koda Kumi - Maze Video:Koda Kumi - Koi No Tsubomi|Koda Kumi - Koi No Tsubomi Video:Koda Kumi - Love Across The Ocean|Koda Kumi - Love Across The Ocean Video:Koda Kumi - So Into You|Koda Kumi - So Into You Video:Koda Kumi - Color Of Soul|Koda Kumi - Color Of Soul Video:Koda Kumi - Lollipop|Koda Kumi - Lollipop Video:Koda Kumi - Lick Me|Koda Kumi - Lick Me Video:Koda Kumi - Trust Your Love|Koda Kumi - Trust Your Love Video:Koda Kumi - TAKE BACK|Koda Kumi - Take Back Enlaces *Wikipedia en Japones *Sitio Oficial Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JActriz